Mysteries of the South
by x.xLuvLikWoex.x
Summary: When Lord Touga needs Kagome's demon slaying talent, she has no choice but to comply. But then she learns that she must accompany his eldest son on a journey to find the 'lost south'. Along the way: danger, adventure, romance...Kagome's role in Japan's future... Full summary and great story inside! I swear!


**A/n: greeting my fellow readers! Thanks so much for choosing to read my brand new story! If you've read my other one, then you'll see that this one is quite different. The setting, the relationship among the characters, obviously the fact that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father is still alive, yadda yadda. Also unlike my other one, I am hoping this will will be quite humorous along with the romance and adventure and stuff! Well, enjoy!**

** I suck at summaries!**

_Summary:_

_Kagome, an indeterminable specimen found and raised by the local demon slayers village at a young age, has been nicknamed the Dai no Senshi, or the Great Warrior expected bravery and stealth in the battlefield._

_When Lord Touga of the West needs Kagome's exceptional talent, she has no choice but to comply. But Kagome gets more than she bargained for when she learns that she must accompany his eldest son, beautiful, yet arrogant Sesshomaru, on a journey to find the 'lost south'. _

_Along their journey the two companions, if you can call continuous bickering companionship, face dangers, excitement, and maybe even a budding romance. However, things are not all blue skies and sunshine when an ancient evil awakens, threatening to destroy all of Japan. _

_Not only that, but why does this evil want Kagome so badly? What has she to do with the south's mysteries? And whats with the weird dreams she's been having, telling her she's the key to Japan's future?_

Chapter 1: It'll Be My Honor, Your Honor... Not!

Kagome Higarashi, nearly eighteen years old, sat cross-legged before a wooden crafting table inside a tiny hut that was on the far edge of the demon slayer's village. She was wielding a small blade, using it to expertly carve the finishing touches of the bow she was creating for her younger brother who would be going on his first Hunt this season.

The Hunt was an event where each of the demon slayers will go out and hunt down any and all evil youkai that were killing or harming or other ningen. Their duty was approved of by each of the three Daiyoukai lords, and so they were stationed in random areas in Japan.

Only three Daiyoukai lords because the south has been lost to Japan for ages. Literally, it was lost. Ever since the Great War in which the Japan had fought each other, the North and the West against the East and South, that took place more than a thousand years ago, the southern lands seemed to have disappeared. It was as if some giant sea monster had bitten it right off of Japan's tail.

"Kagome-nee-san!"

Kagome's hand twitched at the shrill sound, nearly making her slice her hand with the blade. She glared at her brother as he stood at the door to the hut, seemingly breathless. "_What_ have I told you about yelling around me?" She demanded.

Souta looked away in apology. He wasn't her blood brother, Kagome knew. Really, she didn't have a single blood relative in this village. She knew she'd been found as a little girl and had been taken in. She had been six years old then. When her adoptive parents had found her all she'd had with her was a sheathed sword and a fitted beaded necklace that had grown as she had.

"_Gomen nasai_," Souta said. "I forgot."

Souta, having recently turned thirteen, barely reached above Kagome's shoulders. It wasn't that he was short. No, Kagome was simply tall. She'd always been tall, having towered over most of the other village children her age. Now she stood at 5'10, with a slim, yet toned body. "What is it?"

Other differences between her and her brother was that, firstly, Souta's short hair was more of a dull black. Kagome's knee-length hair was of the darkest black, with a random pale blue streak on the under side of her hair. Where Souta had dirt brown eyes, Kagome's were blue like sapphires. Lastly, where Souta's complexion was that of someone who spent a lot of time playing in the sun, Kagome's was a creamy white that would not tan no matter how long she laid out in the sun.

Besides that, Souta was ningen. A human. Kagome didn't exactly what she was, but it had to be some form of youkai. Why else did she have heightened senses, pointed ears, thin pupils, and, worst of all, a thick, fluffy black tail that followed behind her wherever she went? Why else was she far faster and stronger than her peers?

Souta's eyes came back to hers. "Gokai-sama sent me to get you. The western lord and his men were seen approaching over the hill. Everyone is gathering to greet them."

Anger forgotten, Kagome blinked in surprise. "The western lord? Coming _here_?"

Souta nodded vigorously. "Come, now. It'll be insulting to him if we show up late to greet him."

Kagome frowned, but laid the objects in her hand down on the table. She dusted wood shaving off of her lap and rose smoothly to her feet. She followed her brother out of the small hut and towards the front of the village. She wondered why the western lord himself was here. Perhaps he was traveling and wanted to stop somewhere to rest? That would be odd. While righteous demon slaying did have his approval, many youkai didn't like it. The tension would be far less in a ningen village.

As they neared the front where everyone else had gathered, Kagome watched as the gate surrounding the village opened and men bearing the western symbol, a crescent moon, strolled in. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the man leading them. He rode an armored two headed dragon, and was dressed as if he were prepared to go to war. His long moon-white hair was pulled into a high ponytail, his narrowed golden eyes searching the crowd.

'_Wow_,' Kagome thought in awe. She'd only seen the western lord twice when she and the other slayers had had to personally report to him, but that had been from a distance since she'd been in the back. Up close he was fairly magnificent to look at.

When all of his men -which Kagome estimated to be around thirty- entered the gate, Gokai, the middle-aged leader of the village, approached Lord Touga. He went down on a knew and everyone, even the elderlies who nor ally wouldn't be able to, followed suit. "Welcome to the village of Ikeda, milord Touga. We are honored to have you gift us with your presence."

"Hn," the western lord acknowledged. "I am humbled to be here. I was sent here by your brethren in the village Abe. I am searching for the slayer with the demon mark. The one called _Dai no Senshi_."

Kagome tensed and Souta's hand moved to cover hers. She raised her head slightly to look at Gokai. He had risen his head and was looking up at Touga with a worried expression. "I know it is not my place, milord, but may I ask why?"

Kagome expected Touga to snap at Gokai or threaten him for asking the great lord 'why', but Touga spoke calmly. "I am in need of his assistance."

Gokai still looked worried, but he scanned the crowd. When his eyes met Kagome's from where she still crouched on a knee, he gave a simple nod. Warily, Kagome stood to her feet. Touga turned his head to look at her, and then did a double take in confusion.

"I am the one you seek, milord," she said calmly, her nerves anything but.

His golden eyes widened in disbelief. "Is this some jest? Surely you are not the one I have heard so much about. A mere woman?"

Kagome's teeth clenched and she felt her cheeks heat with indigence. She was use to people's reactions to learning that she was the infamous _Dai no Senshi_. That the Great Warrior was just a girl. Which is why she stopped going by that name. "_Hai_," she said, raising her head and leveling him with a glare. It was foolish to put on such a display in front of the western lord, but really, he pissed her off.

He looked her up and down, clearly dubious. Behind her, her tail twitched angrily. She knew she wasn't the most stunning creature in Japan, but she did think she was pretty in some ways. Well, in a humanoid-demonish kind of way.

"Show me the demon mark," he commanded.

Kagome felt her face heat up even more, this time in embarrassment. "With all do respect, milord, I will not show you out in the open."

He frowned, then his eyes lit up with understanding. But still, he muttered, "Convenient. Unfortunately I do not have time to confirm that." He dismounted the dragon. "If you truly are the _Dai no Senshi_, then prove it in a brief dual."

Kagome's eyes widened when he walked away from the villagers. When he was at a safe distance, he turned to her. "You have a sword at your hip. You will use it."

Kagome, feet frozen to the ground, simply stared. Her mouth dropped when he unsheathed one of the two swords at his sash. It transformed from an ordinary battered katana into one way bigger than the one at her hip.

He smirked at her expression. "From what I've heard, you've defeated youkai with weapons far bigger than my Tetsusaiga. Now, come along. Prove to me if you are or are not who I seek. I haven't all day."

Kagome swallowed thickly, then slowly moved through the throng of villagers who began rising. They looked between her and Touga in anticipation. When Kagome stood before him, she slowly unsheathed her own sword. It may look fragile and ordinary compared to his massive one, but it had been crafted from the impenetrable scale of an old dragon. It was the sword that had been found along with her, one she never went without. Unless she was bathing.

Touga held his sword tip at her, his feet spread, knees slightly bent. Kagome took a brief time to study him. He didn't seem to have any openly noticeable weaknesses from what she could see. He stood with grace and confidence.

"I see you are waiting for met to make the first move. Smart girl." The words barely left his mouth before he darted forward at a speed that would have been impossible to keep up with had she been fully human. Kagome leapt to the side, then back, her sword aimed for his armor clad heart. He blocked with the big sword of his, pushing her away.

Kagome went forward again. Each swing, either from him or her, was blocked by the other. He wasn't holding back on her, she knew, but Kagome was holding her own pretty well. He was fast and strong, but luckily Kagome was too. And she still couldn't see a weakness. Kagome was beginning to think he didn't even have one.

Which was ludicrous because _everyone_ had a weakness.

Touga pushed Kagome back, and she let him. She held her sword before her steadily, preparing for another attack. But then Touga smiled, lowering his Tetsusaiga.

"That's enough," he said, sheathing his sword. Kagome did likewise, watching him warily. He smiled. "I'll concede to a draw for now, milady. As I've said, I am in quite a hurry. I'll accept that you are who I seek. If not, then you will have to suffice. Gather your belongings, only what you can carry, however, and return within ten minutes. We must depart at once."

Kagome frowned. "Wait a minute. I'm not going anywhere without an explanation," she said before she could halt the words.

There was a surprised, hushed quiet among the villagers. Kagome had spoken out of line, and they wondered what their lord would do. He narrowed his golden eyes at her, just as he was about to mount. "I beg you pardon?" He demanded.

Kagome gulped. She dipped her head. Hell, why stop the bravado now? "Forgive me for speaking out of line, but I will not leave until I know why. I cannot simply leave my family, my home behind so suddenly."

He paused and looked her over again with those dangerous narrow eyes. No doubt most would cower under such a look. "You are either really brave, or really stupid to speak out of line to me in such a way." But then he shocked her and everyone by grinning. Something that took away the harshness of his manly looks. "But that is perfect for this job." His look softened a bit as he looked at Kagome, who only stared back in wary confusion. "If you would, slayer, I kindly ask that you gather your things and say your temporary goodbyes to your family. I am in need of your assistance. All will be explained on the way."

Kagome was still cautious. What could the great _Inu no Taisho_ possibly want with her? And something that required her to be away from the people she'd grown up with? She wanted to refuse or at least sit down and ask why her, but she knew better. She'd already stepped out of line once. Plus, he'd said it was urgent. Kagome sighed deeply. With a deep bow, she turned and rushed to gather her things.


End file.
